Intertwined Destinies
by Sakisu-kun
Summary: Pirika and Ren have just received a bracelet. They later find out that these are the missing pieces to their hearts, they become stuck together... but for how long?
1. The Beginning

I do not own Shaman King

summary:  
Two people had just received a bracelet and it seems to have a missing piece, which belongs to another bracelet. When the pieces come together, the two people wearing them get stuck together also. Being stuck together had let them become closer to one another... PLEASE R&R! PxR Rating might go up.  
i kinda suck at summaries...

PLEASE! R & R!

CHAPTER 1:  
The Beginning

"Arrg! Stupid onichan of mine!" A girl moaned as she was out on this windy day to pick up her brother's collector's item. She tucked her scarf right underneath her neck as her long blue hair flowed along with the wind.

_Why couldn't he get it? I mean, don't I have a life too? _She had found the store and had gone inside. As she was fixing her hair, she spotted the item that Horohoro wanted. As she walked toward the item, she started to stare at it. _That's it? Some stupid old snowboard? _

She could just remember her brother pleading for her to go get it for him…

"PLEASE PIRIKA!" the ainu cried.  
"No. Can't you get it?" Pirika sighed.

Then she stopped and started to think: _How did I agree to do this anyway? _

She found out she was not alone, for the shopkeeper had been watching her this whole time. She slowly walked up to him and asked, "Can I have that old snowboard?"

"Old? This isn't _old _why this is the 1987 Winter Challenge Snowboarding contest prize"  
Then he was cut off at that moment, "Yeah whatever gramps, look, I'm just here to get it for my dumb brother okay?" she said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well okay missy, just come to the counter and let's talk business."

After she had bought the snowboard she was relieved that she didn't have to talk to that old geezer anymore. "Hold on there missy," he asked.

"Huh?" she replied, as she was almost halfway through the door.  
"You got spunk kid, and I just wanted to give you this," he had placed and item in her hand then folded her hands.  
"Uh, thanks gramps," she responded. It looked like a silver bracelet, which had some strange markings on it, which, she had never seen before.

So then she was on her way, out into the string winds. Then she started to run faster to cut through the wind without it messing her hair.

When she was home, she had flung the snowboard at her brother, and quickly ran upstairs to her room. Locked the door, then started to closely examine the bracelet that was just given to her by some old guy at a shop. _It's so pretty…_ She tried it on and it had fit perfectly. While the beautiful strand of silver was on her wrist, she had examined more closely and saw that it looked like something else could be attached to it.

Then while still admiring it she had felt tired and went to sleep.

* * *

It was a snowy day, the snow was falling gently and the fallen snow had rested on her shoulders and hair. It was a barren place she was in. When she tuned snow was there, as you think, it looked like she was in a winter wonderland. She started to spin around with her arms spread apart. All this snow, how she loved snow.

Then the snow started to get heavier and she started to get weaker. _There's too much snow!  
_The power of the snow had started to push her down and she couldn't really take it.

She had started to run. To run to find a shelter, but it seemed there wasn't anything in sight.  
Anything in sight... except for a figure. "Can you help me?" she started to yell.

The figure was a long way away from her, and she probably thought that the person couldn't hear her, so she started to walk closer to the figure, but the figure seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

Her energy had started to become weaker by the minute and she herself knew that she couldn't walk anymore. _This can't end like this…_

"N-no! Come back!" she cried.

The air was getting colder. Also the sun was disappearing just like the figure.

Now it was pitch black, and felt as if it were some other dimension, but then the sky was lit up by small stars

Considering it was still too dark, she tripped, and was about to fall. But before she knew it, someone had caught her. And her bracelet seemed to be chained together with someone else's.

_I guess we're gonna be stuck like this forever huh? _

She had opened her eyes to see who had just said that, and to see who had caught her.

_Where'd you come from? Have you come to rescue me? _

Don't worry I'll save you, I'll never let you out of my sight. Then he smiled, swooped her up off her feet and started to run away from the storm.

Looking up she saw a figure of a young boy, a very handsome one. From a faint view, she could see that he had golden eyes and his hair was of a violet color. Staring at her right arm, her bracelet was suddenly attached to his. Then she wondered, is his bracelet the missing piece?

From a faint view, she could see that he had golden eyes and his hair was of a violet color. He seemed so familiar, which was reminding her of a certain someone…  
She felt _his_ warm presence, and she didn't feel so cold anymore, but was still a little dizzy to make out who it was, but he seemed so familiar to her. His voice gave her the dead give away.

"Wait a minute…you're…you're. Aren't you?"

* * *

So how was it ? D  
Hoped you liked it  
000.. So whos the mystery guy?  
(I think some of you already know haha) 


	2. The Beginning: For Another

Hey guys! I'm back again!  
Glad you all liked it.

I do not own Shaman King

summary:  
Two people had just received a bracelet and it seems to have a missing piece, which belongs to another bracelet. When the pieces come together, the two people wearing them get stuck together also. Being stuck together had let them become closer to one another... PLEASE R&R! PxR Rating might go up.  
i kinda suck at summaries...

PLEASE! R & R!

CHAPTER 2:  
The Beginning: For Another

"Little brother! Ren!" a tall, girl with long green hair called.

_Dammit…_ "What?" a young boy had screamed, being rudely interrupted in his weight lifting session.

"I have a present for you!"

The boy seemed annoyed. _This had better not be something stupid._

"Isn't this adorable?" she said.

"What is it?" he said blinking, confused.

"A silver bracelet," she answered.

"Eww, what? You want me to wear it or something? If you already didn't know, I don't wear jewelry, it gets in the way when I'm fighting an opponent…," he said in defiance.

"Please Ren? Wear it?"

"No"

"Pai Long," Jun called for.

"Yes?"

"Help me put this on my little brother's wrist please?"

"Jun, just what do you think your doing?" He screamed.

* * *

"I hate you," Ren murmured.

Jun seemed to have a pleased look to her face. She knew that she had won the battle with her brother and he couldn't do anything about it.

_Arrg! This thing wont come off? AHHH! I hate jewelry…_

After the incident, Ren ran off into his room. _Man that sister of mine… she wont give up that easily huh? _

While in his room, Ren went to examine the bracelet. _It probably isn't even real silver… I guess it looks pretty nice… _

Then he went to think about some battle strategies when fighting an enemy. _  
If I jump to the right, will he try to attack from the--  
_Before he could have thought of anything else, he just fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_What's with the snow?_

_Dammit, I cant see anything!  
Huh? Who's that? _

While trying to walk through the heavy snow, he spotted another person. It looked like a girl, but he wasn't really sure. So, he started to walk toward the person, seeing that it looked like he/she needed some help. He stepped into the snow, feeling the deepness and the snow soaking the bottom half of his pants.

_It's really cold out… why didn't I bring my coat…_

"Help! Help!" a faint voiced had cried.

_Man, I better get to that person quick.  
Hell no… dammit! Looks like that person just fainted… _

Ren ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough, for the snow was slowing him down by a lot. But he didn't give up and started to increase his speed. By the time he got there, it was too late. He got a good look at the person, it was a young girl. _She looks like… like Pirika!_

He took her by the shoulders and shook her about once or twice depending on if she would wake up or not.  
_C'mon Pirika! Don't die on me! Please don't! _

He held her close. Giving some of his warmth to her, he didn't want her to get even more cold then she was now. He then hugged her, giving more warmth, but she was still knocked out cold. _She's gonna freeze out here…man, why was she even wearing a tank top in the first place? I guess the only way to keep her warm is to… _

He took off the sweater he was wearing and put it on Pirika, leaving him now cold… and shirtless.  
_There, she ought to be warm now. Crap, now I'm freezing. _

She still didn't look so good. He picked her up and started to run, run until the snow stopped. Now since the snow had stopped, Ren decided to wake her up.

"Wake up," he said.

There was still no response. Her face was colorless; it was as white as the snow on the ground. _  
Hmm… I wonder… _

He straightened he up and held her face close to his.

_Here I go… _

He put his lips on to hers, now revealing a kiss to her. The warmth of his lips traveled into her, now color flowing into her face and now seeing breath coming out of her. 

"Ungh…" she said, a little dizzy.

He was glad she was alive and full of color again. But he reacted by blushing furiously when he kept staring at the very girl who was sleeping in his arms. His heart was beating fast and he looked away.  
But he couldn't look away from her for long, he just kept looking at her. _I-I never realized… that… she was just so… beautiful. _

He couldn't deny it. Everything was beautiful about her; he loved everything about her. The way her hair flowed in the wind, the way she laughed, and especially the way she smiled. He then realized, his bracelet was attached to hers.

_What the? How-- _

He looked closer at the two bracelets. They looked like they couldn't be detached. Then he made her stand up, to see if she was capable, but she still wasn't. She fell but Ren was there to soften the fall.

"_I guess we're gonna be stuck like this forever huh," he said softly. _

She seemed to be half awake.  
She had opened her eyes to see who had just said that, and to see who had caught her.

_Where'd you come from? Have you come to rescue me? _

_Don't worry I'll save you, I'll never let you out of my sight. Then he smiled, swooped her up off her feet. _

She was even more beautiful when her eyes shone into the light. Her deep, blue eyes staring right into his eyes, she was trying to make out who he was. _Your so beautiful. _

She didn't feel that cold anymore. Well that was what Ren had thought.

"Wait a minute…you're…you're. Aren't you?"

"Yeah Pirika… I am."

So how was it?  
Hehe  
Some dream huh?


	3. A New Beginning

I'm BBBAAAAAACCCCKKK!  
sorry guys…

I do not own Shaman King

summary:  
Two people had just received a bracelet and it seems to have a missing piece, which belongs to another bracelet. When the pieces come together, the two people wearing them get stuck together also. Being stuck together had let them become closer to one another... PLEASE R&R! PxR Rating might go up.  
i kinda suck at summaries...

PLEASE! R & R!

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

"What?" yawned a drowsy Pirika.

"Wake up," HoroHoro said, while shaking his sister gently.

"The BRACELET!" Pirika screamed and then left, leaving a slightly clueless brother of hers in the dust.

"I'm going for a little walk," she said to her brother while opening the door.

While the ainu stepped outside she just was constantly staring at her bracelet of hers. Everywhere she went her eyes were locked on her bracelet. Sometimes she bumped into people and objects without realizing and sometimes tripped…

This had become a problem…

She blocked her mind from any other thoughts and noises and was all ears and eyes on her bracelet. _This bracelet has made me think about it for a while, I know its no ordinary bracelet and ever since I got it, I've had some weird dreams… _

What she didn't realize was that she was standing in the middle of the street and the light had just turned green. Cars were coming at her honking, but she didn't hear any of it.

"Look out!"

"Huh?"  
When she heard that she had snapped out of it.In a blink of an eye she was swooped up in someone's arms and was placed somewhere safer. When she had opened her eyes she had seen the boy in her dreams. Violet hair, golden eyes, it was really him. _Its you…_ Before she could have said anything else, she fainted in his arms.  
"Stupid girl… I can't believe she was just standing there," sighed Ren.

While he was carrying her, he took notice of Pirika's bracelet. _That looks almost like…mine._ Ren had not the slightest clue where this girl had lived so he just took her to his home to rest.

* * *

Pirika had found herself in a bed in someone else's home. To find a boy sleeping in a chair besides her. _Its Ren? _She had pulled the covers off and stepped down quietly from the king-sized bed and was about to leave, not wanting Ren to be disturbed. But, before she touched the door knob, a hand had stopped her.

"You can't leave. You know that?"

"What th- Ren? Why not?" Replied a slightly confused and annoyed Pirika.

Ren had just yawned and lifted his left arm up to show her the reason why she couldn't leave. Her right arm with her bracelet had been attached with his on his left. _What the? It was just like this in my dream… _

"This is just like my-"

"Dream…" Ren had sighed, finishing her sentence. "I had a dream of this event also…"

Both of them was just staring at each other for a while not believing what just happened to both of them this time. Staring into each others eyes. Pirika looked down and blushed.

"What?" said Ren

"Can you, umm… let got of my hand?" she said quietly.

Ren had released his hand and looked away from her, preventing her from seeing his red, blushing face. He looked straight back at her and saw that she was still blushing. He was thinking: _What now? Am I doing something wrong? _The thing was… Ren wasn't wearing a shirt.

He then sighed again. Ren then went to his closet and dragged Pirika along forgetting that her and his bracelets were still still attached. He got a sleeve-less shirt and put it on. _  
_

* * *

He dragged Pirika outside so that they could talk about how to get these bracelets unattached to the other. They had tried everything" Ren had tried to break them apart by oversouling with Bason, they even used tools… like a saw. But they were of no use, not even a single scratch was laid upon the bracelet.

"Wait, Ren, just how were our bracelets attached to the other anyway?" Pirika had questioned.

"Like I would know," Ren replied, "I just know that they were together when I put you in bed right after I had saved you and carried you here."

Ren had another thought. _What if my sister knew about this bracelet? Maybe she would know. _" I think my sister knows about our bracelets…"

They both went to go downstairs, traveling various staircases and doors considering that Ren had lived in a mansion, it was understandable to Pirika why the simple trip downstairs had taken such a long time.

By the time they were downstairs, Pirika had become pretty tired. And was constantly being dragged along by Ren. Until Ren had finally reached his sister Jun, Pirika had sat on the floor, panting and her heart was pumping fast.

"Dammit Jun! What's wrong with my bracelet you had given me? Why am I stuck with this girl here? And furthermore… WHY THE HELL WON'T THIS THING COME OFF!"

Jun had just started to giggle, taking in what Ren was saying to her. "Brother, my silly little brother, what you and your adorable girlfriend are wearing are love bracelets."

"What! Why wasn't I informed about this!" Ren had screamed.

"I thought it would be fun for you to find out," Jun replied happily.

"First of all, this matter I am in is not funny, second of all, how the hell do these things come off and lastly, this girl is not my girlfriend!" Ren screamed.

"I'm sorry Ren, but I have no idea how to get those things off, and I'm also sorry…?"

"Pirika," said Pirika, answering her sentence.

"Yes Pirika, and I'm also sorry that you have to be stuck with such a brother of mine," she said, maybe you and Ren over here could go to the little pawn shop I had received the bracelets, it had an old shopkeeper too."

Pirika started to think and found out that that was where she had gotten her bracelet alos. "That's where I got mine… the old geezer! Yes! He would know!" Pirika said excitedly.

"Dammit! You could have told me that before!" said a pissed off Ren.

"So we're off to the old geezer's shop then!"

* * *

It feels good to write more of the story today. Yup!  
Thanks to all those who left reviews, haha, you guys really  
inspired me to write more.  
3 Sakisu-kun 


	4. Endearment

Haha I'm on a roll today

I do not own Shaman King

summary:  
Two people had just received a bracelet and it seems to have a missing piece, which belongs to another bracelet. When the pieces come together, the two people wearing them get stuck together also. Being stuck together had let them become closer to one another... PLEASE R&R! PxR Rating might go up.  
i kinda suck at summaries...

PLEASE! R & R!

Chapter 4: Endearment

"Oww…" moaned Pirika, "You don't have to pull so hard…, I'm not going to walk for this if you keep on pulling my arm!"

"Whatever, you don't have to walk, I guess I'll just drag you to our destination," Ren snickered.

"Oh no, I've been dragged plenty, by you at your house," Pirika shot back.

Before Pirika could complain about one more thing, Ren had just swooped her from her feet (again…) and started to run. Not even letting Pirika say a single word, for she was too scared at the speed Ren was running in.

The road was blocked so Ren thought fast thought to go to the pawn shop by jumping from roof to roof. When they were up there, Pirika had opened her eyes to find that she was on the roof of a three- story building. "Ren- what are we doing? You're not thinking of—" and before she could have said anything else, they jumped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pirika screamed while grabbing on to Ren's shirt. To not see the ground, she buried her head into Ren's chest.

But after a while jumping, Pirika wasn't scared that much anymore, in fact she was having the time of her life. The moon was shining behind them, making them look like a romantic pair of silhouettes.

Ren then started to look into Pirika's azure eyes, they were pools of pure beauty, and were so pure and untainted. "Uh… Ren?" Pirika asked, "I think we're here now."

"Yeah..." I guess we are.

He then jumped down from the building, and put Pirika safely down. And both of them were ready to encounter the old shopkeeper or otherwise known as the _Old Geezer_

They had opened the door allowing the little bell asides the door ring like little chimes. The shopkeeper had turned around and smiled "Welcome to my—" before he could say anything else, he put on his glasses and said "hey! It's the spunky girl. Haha! Came back again huh?"

"Yeah," that was all Pirika could say.

"So? Who's your mysterious friend over there?" the shopkeeper had asked.

"That guy? Oh, he's Ren." Pirika had answered.

"I've come with a question Mr. Geezer," the girl remembered, "Do you have any idea how to take these bracelets apart form the other?"

"Oh, of course!" He then snickered, "Haha, the only way the bracelets would release you two is if you learn to love one another, funny how it works huh?"

Pirika almost fainted again for a second, along with Ren. At once they both said "HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOST TO DO THAT!"

"How am I suppose to know? Look at me, I'm an old geezer," he replied. "But I do know that every act of love you two show to each other, the bracelets would start to rust and then later on come off." He said.

Disappointed, both Pirika and Ren left the shop feeling shock and embarrassment towards each other.

"D-do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Ren asked while looking down and blushing.

Shyly, Pirika had shaken her head.

"Well then! You will be staying at my mansion," Ren said defiantly.

"But what about my brother?" she asked.

"Don't worry, he probably went out with Tamao." Ren answered. "Well, shall I escort you to my home now?"

The same thing happened again: Ren swooped Pirika of her feet, she didn't say a word, they jumped from roof to roof until they had reached their destination.

When they were at Tao manor, Pirika was sleeping in the arms of Ren. He had just sighed and went up to his room, put Pirika in bed and slept in the chair besides her.

The next morning, Pirika and Ren both had woken up next to each others faces.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After that little incident, they both went to brush their teeth. "Crap," sighed Ren.

Pirika knew that Ren was having trouble brushing his teeth with his right hand. So she went and took his brush away from him and said, "Say ahh." And before you knew it she was brushing his teeth for him as if he was a little boy.

When she was finished, she held his face and pulled him closer to see his teeth. But what she didn't know was that she pulling him was closer and closer until their faces were barley touching, but then she pulled away and said "All clean!" then faced the other side blushing.

"Let me see your teeth for a minute," Ren asked, but he was already holding her face, pulling her closer until their lips met. "Yours are perfect," he said pulling away from the kiss, and then he started to blush.

They both weren't sure if the way the other was treating them were for the sake of becoming free or just that they really did like each other.

At the shop

"Ugh…" I thought they would never leave…" sighed a voice.

It was the old shopkeeper from the pawn shop. He had started to touch his face. "Ugh! This mask is repulsive." And then he took off the mask revealing his long brunette hair and merciless brown eyes. He put on his regular clothing, a cape and his star embroidered earrings.  
"Ahh… much better," he smiled, "Well I should now check on how our little couple is doing…"

"I should do this more often" he said with a sly snicker.

What Pirika and Ren weren't expecting was a little visit from a certain someone.

A Someone named Hao Asakura

SO… how was it?  
Please Review!  
Any suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter?  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Reunion

Sorry guys…  
something went wrong with my computer

gomen nasai!  
Please forgive me…

-sakisu-kun

psst! And arigato to all those reviewers/readers. Luv ya!

well… ON WITH THE STORY!

----

"We're leaving now," Ren said.

"What? Where are we going?" said a slightly confused Pirika.

"Where else? To Yoh's place."

Somehow Pirika didn't have a good feeling about this.

**Chapter 5: Encounter and Surprise **

**-On the way to the Onsen-**

As much as Pirika didn't want to come she had willingly given up for she had no other choice. "Arrgh… Ren? Do you mind not pulling so hard!" Pirika complained while being yet again dragged along by Ren.

"Well I wouldn't be if you weren't so slow"

She just pouted and just followed along walking as fast as she could to catch up to his speed. This was a tiresome day for both the Ainu and the Tao, putting up with each other wasn't very easy.

She was sick of Ren pushing her around so she wanted to give Ren a taste of his own medicine. She just slowly started to walk faster and faster until she had surpassed Ren, now she was pulling the strings...or Ren.

"Stop!" Ren managed to yell, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, you said I was slow, so I'm just doing you a favor by going faster," Pirika called behind to her fellow compainion.  
Ren was starting to get pissed off from being the one dragged behind the other, so he just started to run, causing Pirika now to be the one being dragged behind. It went on and on until this even started to become into a race.

The race went on until Ren had just stopped causing Pirika to start to fall into a large puddle. _If Im going to fall, I'm taking you with me. _

So then she fell, but because of the bracelets, Ren fell in with her._ Dammit Ainu! You're going to get me all wet.  
_  
Pirika's eyes were also closed for she was scared of the upcoming collision she and Ren were about to have. But fortunately they didn't have a serious one, it was just that Ren was on top of Piri. Nothing happened except for a little brush on the lips from one another and Ren dripping some water onto her cheeks. Damn she's really beautiful when she's wet. They were only centimeters away, both of them turning bright red.

Ren then just got up looking away from Pirika, to hide his oh-so-very red face, and eventually helped her up. They were both soaking wet from head to toe, and started to walk to Yoh's home… quietly.

**-At the Onsen-**

"What the happened?" cried Yoh, whom was wondering why the two was all soaking wet.

"Nothing," Ren and Pirika both replied, while staring at the others who were wondering the same thing.

"Why don't you guys go change into some drier clothes?" Yoh offered.

Ren just got up and was about to go change until Pirika started to tug his arm. "Ahem! Hello?" she whispered, blushing, while pointing to their connected bracelets.

Ren had totally forgot and had sat down, embarrassed and turning his usual bright red.

"Huh? What's wrong? Aren't you guys going to change?"

"Haha… funny thing Yoh… Ren and I are kind of stuck together" sighed Pirika. She raised her wrist to show the bracelets that were connecting the two.

"Oh…" Yoh replied. "Well my opinion might not be really good but why don't you just… blindfold each other and then change?"

"N-nani?" they both screamed.

**0.0**

Well they were willing to try it. They both didn't want to be hanging around soaking wet. Ren and Pirika went inside a room to change. Ren was the first to put on the blind fold, so that Pirika could change. While she was changing, everywhere her left hand went, Ren's had to follow. His hand started to brush off places he didn't want to even think about. His current state: red everywhere.

Now it was Ren's turn and Pirika wasn't ready for what was about to happen. He had just about started to change and managed to do it very quickly, the only thing was that he had to do was put his shirt on. He then swayed his right arm to the left causing Pirika to move and crash into Ren causing them to both fall. She opened her eyes to realize she wasn't blindfolded any more and her head was lying on Ren's shirtless body.  
Her current state: Hot body Ren! Otherwise… also turned red all over and frozen.

They both managed to walk downstairs quietly, and when they were there Horohoro came to greet them both. "Hey Ren and… PIRIKA!" he said with joy. "I missed you sis, aren't you going to give your brother a hug?"

"Oni-chan!"

She just dashed over to him forgetting about Ren and pulling him behind her. They both hugged and then Horo realized that Ren was next to him too. "What, you want a hug too Ren?" Horo said sarcastically.

"Hell no!" shouted Ren.

Horo then turned around to his sister. "Hey sis? What's with the bracelets?"

**-After Explanation- **

"WHHHAAAAAATTT?" screamed Horo, he then turned around to Ren, looking straight at him and grabbling his collar. "You haven't done anything to my sister have you?"

"Maybe…" Ren answered slyly with a snicker. That had caused Horo much more angry.

"I'll kill you Ren Tao, I swear it," muttered Horo, and with that let go of his collar.**  
**  
"Acually I did," called Ren from behind, causing Horo to stop in his tracks, turn around, and come back. Ren wanted to have the last word.

_This is really enjoyable… haha. _

_"_Cool off Horohoro, if we fight, your sister will get into it," Ren said seriously. He had won.

"Guys! How 'bout we stop fighting and eat now?" shouted Yoh.  
"Fine." Answered the two.

It was kind of hard trying to eat for Ren. Pirika's hand always followed when he picked up his chopsticks… well… he couldn't pick them up too. Pirika did what she had to do… she fed him. (haha) and watching from afar was Horo.

"Woah Horo, seriously if you don't lessen the tight of your grip of my arm, your gonna break it," Yoh said, while his arm was being crushed at the moment.

"Sorry."  
_  
_Ren just started to blush slightly, 1-he was being fed, 2-everyone was watching, and 3-he was being fed by Pirika. And he wasn't the only one blushing.

"Haha, looks like they're having fun, i should go visit them now" said a voice from afar.

again GOMEN NASAI!  
well hoped you like it  
more reviewsmore chapters! REVIEWS PLEASE!  
go go go!

On to the making of the next chapter!


End file.
